A Time Travel Series: Sprayed
by Belle Gold
Summary: The follow-up to Dream Angels. Regina has time traveled all of the characters to the turbulent times of the 1960s and the Civil Rights movement. I do not own Hairspray nor OUAT.
1. Chapter 1

Sprayed, A Time Travel Series, Part Two

1. Good Morning Storybrook!

I woke up in the morning to the gentle twilling sound of the bird outside my window. I got out of bed, and began to get ready for my day by teasing my hair to its full height. I smiled back at my reflection, pinching my cheeks for color. I applied some red lipstick, and then threw on a plaid yellow skirt and a matching yellow top before bounding downstairs.

"MORNING MOM!" I cried happily. Mom was busy frying eggs in the pan, her hair was done up in curlers. She wore a pink bathrobe and had the TV set going on the weather channel. "Ugh, mom! Can't we watch _the David Nolan Show_?"

"Now you know I don't like you watching that show!" said mom in a gruff voice. "Belle, you need to stop watching this dance show! It's not good for a girl like you to… build your hopes and dreams up."

I sighed and lowered my head. Mom was right. All of the regulars on _the David Nolan Show_ were beautiful and thin, and I was… not so thin. Okay, I was overweight. And it wasn't fair!

Throughout my whole life I was always the one picked on at school for being the "heavy girl," and "the one with the weird mother." It hurt me so much that the other kids couldn't see me for the nice person I was inside. The only friend I really ever had was Ruby, my next door neighbor who lives with her uber strict grandmother.

"I wasn't building up my hopes and dreams," I sighed. "It's a great show, and they are having a contest in a week. I thought I could try out-"

"No, Belle," groaned mom. "If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, I don't want my daughter to look like a fool on the TV! You know how people can be cruel, Belle. Don't give them a reason to hurt you."

"Mother, you wouldn't be saying this if I looked like Katherine," I said, pointing to the blonde, beautiful girl on the television. She dipped and flashed her bright white smile to the camera, fluttering her eyelashes dramatically. "Maybe I could change all of that. Maybe David Nolan is looking for a new act, someone fresh and interesting. Please, you got to let me go!"

"I SAID NO!" shouted mom as she shoveled eggs onto my plate and threw the hot pan into the sink with a clang. There was a prolonged silence as I began to cry. "Oh honey, look at me. I know things have been bad since mom died, but take it from someone who has a lot of experience with the real world. People can be cruel. People ARE cruel. I know they talk about me behind my back, and it upsets me. 'Why does Maurice call himself Maureen?' 'Why does he dress like a woman?' 'Why are the French's so weird?' That's why I haven't left this house. I didn't want people to stare at me. I run my own laundry service from my house, make a decent profit, and support us both because of this. Baby girl, please, I'm only looking out for what's best for you. I don't want you to get hurt like I did."

_If only she knew about the bullying in school_, I thought to myself.

Ruby bounded into the apartment abruptly, her brown hair with red streaks tied into pigtails and wearing a corduroy blue jumper with a white blouse underneath. "Good morning, Ruby," said my mother politely as she rolled her eyes. Mom never liked how Ruby would always enter the house without knocking, but he surprise visits always kept us on our toes.

"Morning Mrs. French!" trilled Ruby. "So, Belle, are we going to-"

"Ah, let me brush my teeth and we will talk about it… LATER!" I said, shooting her a look that said _not in front of my mother_. Ruby caught the message and nodded.

I quickly brushed my teeth, shouted goodbye to mom, and Ruby and I bounded down the apartment stairs. "So, are we set to go to _the David Nolan Show_?" asked Ruby.

"Mom said no," I sighed miserably.

"Gran said no too," said Ruby. "But that's not stopping me. And it shouldn't stop you."

We walked down the street, and peered into my mother's old television shop that was now taken over by a new owner. The latest and best TV sets were in the window, and currently, all of them were playing _the David Nolan Show_. The commercial airing for a new act for the show came on, and there was a sudden flash of all of the current cast members. Katherine Smith and Ian Gold, the two stars of the show were shown first, their arms wrapped around each other lovingly and tenderly, smiling back at Ruby and I. Then Mary Margaret, August, Ashley, Archie, Regina, and finally, David Nolan himself.

Wordlessly, David Nolan pointed to the viewer, asking them if they had what it takes to be on his show. I knew I had what it took to be the best dancer on that show, and I suddenly chose to agree with Ruby for once in my life. "You know, Ruby, you're right!" I exclaimed. "I'm going to try out for that spot, and I am damn well going to get it!"


	2. Chapter 2

2. Try Outs

"Front step, cha cha cha. Side step, cha cha cha! Front step, side step, back, and turn!" called Regina as the cast of _the David Nolan Show_ warmed up by practicing their dance moves. I watched in awe and fascination as the cast warmed up. Katherine Smith sprayed her already largely coifed blonde hair, making poor Ian Gold, who was standing too closely, cough and splutter.

"Hey, watch it!" gagged Ian.

"Honey, I got to look good for the camera," pouted Katherine as she kissed him apologetically. "I'm sorry baby."

"I forgive you," smiled Ian as he twirled her around the dance floor, practicing their spotlight dance.

"Ugh, they are such… ugh!" I groaned in frustration. "I'll show them! I'll show them all!"

"Okay, five minute break ladies and gents!" called David as he entered the room. "Doing very well with your fancy foot work! Keep up the good work!"

"Oh my gosh, Ruby! There's Ian Gold!" I cried as I saw him coming towards me. My heart began to beat faster and faster. Ian was such a hunk with his perfectly styled hair, debonair smile, and his perfect gray suit and red tie.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Ian as he accidentally bumped into me. "I hope I didn't damage your nice 'do."

I blushed crimson as he smiled kindly at me, and then walked away. I grabbed Ruby's arm, and sighed. "I can hear the bells…"

"What bells?" asked Ruby, confused.

"Well, don't you hear them chime?" I swooned.

"I actually don't hear anything," said Ruby.

"Can't you feel my heartbeat," I sang, putting her hand on my chest. "Keeping perfect time. And all because he… Touched me, he looked at me and stared. Yes he bumped me, my heart was unprepared when he tapped me, and knocked me off my feet. One little touch, now my life's complete!"

I removed Ruby's hand and spun around giddily as I continued to sing. "Cause when he nudged me, love put me in a fix. Yes it hit me just like a ton of bricks. Yes my heart burst, now I know what love's about. One little touch and love's knocked me out and I can hear the bells. My head is spinning! I can hear the bells. Something's beginning! Everybody says that a girl who looks like me, can't win his love, well just wait and see 'cause I can hear the bells. Just hear them chiming! I can hear the bells. My temperature's climbing! I can't contain my joy, 'cause I've finally found the boy I've been missing! LISTEN! I can hear the bells!"

"Belle?" said Ruby as I pulled her off to the side.

"Round one, he'll ask me on a date," I squealed excitedly, visualizing. "And then round two, I'll primp but won't be late because round three's when we kiss inside his car! Won't go all the way, but I'll go pretty far! And then, round four, he'll ask me for my hand, and then found five, we'll book the wedding band so by round six, Katherine much to your surprise, this heavy weight champion takes the prize! I can hear the bells. My ears are ringing! I can hear the bells. The bridesmaids are singing! Everybody says that a guy who's such a gem won't look my way, well the laugh's on them! I can hear the bells. My mother will smile. I can hear the bells. And she'll walk me down the aisle. My mother starts to cry, but I can't see 'cause Gold and I are French kissing. LISTEN! I can hear… the bells…"

"Are you going to audition, or just stand there like a tub of drooling lard?" asked Regina, bursting my bubble.

"Hey, who poked a hole in your beehive?" retorted Ruby.

"Hi, I'm Belle French, and I'm here to audition for _the David Nolan Show_!" I said with a smile. "So, where do I fill out forms?"

"You don't," smirked Regina. My heart sank as I eyed the brunette in the canary yellow dress, who was regarding me with revulsion. "Not with those flea bitten clothes you don't."

"My clothes?" I whispered.

"And you're short and stout," said Regina, pointing out the uncomfortable fact that I was not skinny like the other girls from the show that now swarmed around her.

"Would you swim in an integrated pool?" Katherine asked me.

The room went deadly silent as all eyes were on me. "I sure would!" I cried. "I'm all for immigration!"

"We don't allow anyone who supports integration on _the David Nolan Show_!" growled Regina angrily. "BLACKS AND WHITES SHOULD NOT BE ON THE SAME SHOW!"

"And why the heck not?" I piped. "It would be nicer to combine both shows into one gigantic show!"

"Get out of my studio!" barked Regina. "I'm the producer of this show, and I say, you will NEVER get on _the David Nolan Show_ as long as I'm in charge!"

I slowly walked out, hanging my head in shame, and once Ruby and I reached the door, I began to sob.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Okay, last chapter had a reader very upset. To be honest, if you haven't seen the film or even experienced bullying or setbacks first hand, you seriously are deprived, yet very lucky respectively. I remind all readers that this is a different take on the OUAT series, and that Belle is NOT skinny, but kind of on the heavy side. During the 1960s, not only was equal rights a huge problem for African Americans, but also people who did not fit the norm, and those who supported equal rights were harassed. Bullying still goes on in our society, and there are some people in this world right now who are not being treated fairly. So I beg my readers to fight against bullying, because it is wrong, and to please not judge harshly the direction I take this story in. Thank you.

3. Hey, Wait!

"Mom was right," I bawled as Ruby hugged me. "I'll never be on TV looking the way I do. No one will accept change. Look at Motormouth Maybelle! She has to have a separate show for Negro Day because they refuse to integrate the dancers! It's stupid people like that who are the ignorant ones! It's just not fair!"

"Uh, excuse me?" said a voice from behind us. It was Ian Gold, and I walked quickly away from him, knowing that he was going to tell us to leave the studio premises. "HEY, WAIT!"

"What?" asked Ruby. I turned to look at the hunky star of _the David Nolan Show_.

"I would like to apologize to you personally about Regina's remarks," said Ian kindly. "Don't listen to her, she's a nasty piece of work. I do hope you'll come back to the studio tomorrow for callbacks. I'm going to pull a few strings in the studio, and see if we can get you and the other folks some TV time. Do you know how to do the Madison?"

"Are you kidding?" asked Ruby incredulously. "She can do that dance in her sleep!"

"Well, then, I can't wait to see your moves tomorrow," winked Ian Gold.

"GOLD!" screeched Regina.

"Shoot, I've got to get back to rehearsals," groaned Gold. "It was nice meeting you… uh-"

"Belle," I whispered. "Belle French."

"And I'm Ruby Lucas!" piped Ruby.

"I hope I see you both tomorrow," he grinned as he headed back inside.

"Oh my gosh, he totally likes you!" squealed Ruby as she jumped wildly up and down.

"No he does not!" I rolled my eyes. "Okay, he took pity on me, that's all that was. There was nothing else behind it."

"I think he likes you," sniffed Ruby. "He could have been a callous jerk like Regina, and came out here to say how crass your remark about integration was, but he didn't. He apologized for Regina! That was so sweet!"

"It was, wasn't it?" I said as we walked back home. "Maybe he is as nice as he is on the TV…"

. . .

"_Hey there, Teenage Baltimore! Don't change that channel! 'Cause it's time for _the David Nolan Show!_ Brought to you by Ultra Clutch Hairspray!_" cried David Nolan from within the confines of my TV set. The cast of _the David Nolan_ _Show_ began their usual dance routine to start the show off.

_"Ev'ry afternoon when the clock strikes four. Bop-bee-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba, bee-ba! A crazy bunch of kids crash through that door. Bop-bee-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba, bee-ba! They throw off their coats and leave the squares behind, and then they shake it, shake it, shake it like they're losing their minds. You'll never see them frown 'cause they're the nicest kids in town! Every afternoon, you turn your T.V. on. Na, na, na, na, na, na-na-na-na! And we know you turn the sound up when your parents are gone, yeah. Na, na, na, na, na, na-na-na-na! And then you twist and shout for your favorite star, and once you've practiced every step that's in your repertoire, you better come on down and meet the nicest kids in white kids who like to lead the way. And once a month, we have our "negro day!" And I'm the man who keeps it spinnin' round, Mr. David Nolan with the latest, greatest Storybrook sound! So every afternoon, drop everything! Bop-bee-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba, bee-ba! Who needs to read and write when you can dance and sing? Bop-bee-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba, bee-ba! Forget about your algebra and calculus. You can always do your homework on the morning bus. Can't tell a verb from a noun, they're the nicest kids in town!"_

Then David called for a cast roll call.

"_Regina_," said the ugly hag who kicked me off the set. Her smile was as fake as her hair color and "natural" looking makeup.

"_Auggie_!"

"_Mary Margaret_!"

"_Ashley_!"

"_Archie_!"

"_Katherine_!"

"_And I'm… IAN GOLD_!" said Ian as he swiveled his hips, making me swoon.

"_Be sure to enjoy today's show, brought you by Ultra Clutch Hairspray!_" said David as he came back into view. The cast all quickly walked to their positions for their next dance, and Ruby and I watched and copied them.

"What in tarnation do you call that move?" asked mom as she came into the room.

"Oh mom, get with the times!" I groaned, continuing to dance.

"I'm trying to, but it looks like I'll put my back out if I even try it!"

I rolled my eyes, and twisted my hips to the next song.

"_Before we end our show today_," announced David. "_We are going to have our contestants dance live tomorrow in our studio, and the winner of our contest for the next cast member will get a chance to share a spotlight dance with none other than IAN GOLD!_"

I began to scream wildly, and jumped up and down. I had to win this now!


	4. Chapter 4

4. It Takes Two

Without mom knowing, I left the house the next day in my best outfit. I teased my hair to perfection, and bounded excitedly down the stairs towards Ruby. "This is it!" I squealed. "The moment we have both been waiting for!"

"Oh my gosh!" cried Ruby. "Are you nervous?"

"I'm more excited than nervous," I said as we walked quickly to the studio. "Oh God, there he is again! Ian! He's such a dream!"

"Um, don't you think you better limber up for the big dance contest?" asked Ruby as she put a lollipop into her mouth.

"Yeah," I said as I began to stretch out. I practiced a few of my personal dance moves, and then worked on the classic ones I would be dancing to pretty soon. "I'm so ready to blow their minds!"

I waited in line behind several other girls, and I watched as each went on and danced for David Nolan. His smile, almost plastered across his face, was warm and kind as he thanked the contestants, and led them off the stage.

Finally, it was my turn. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and began to dance. I put everything I had into my moves, and at the end, everyone had applauded. When all the contestants had won, David faced the camera to announce the winner.

"Alright you guy and girls out there!" cried David. "We have decided that our new contestant for _the David Nolan Show_ is…"

There was a dramatic pause, and my heart beat fast in anticipation. "BELLE FRENCH!"

I screamed and hugged Ruby. "Oh my God!" I squealed. "You got to run home and tell mom!"

Ruby nodded, and took off towards my house. "And now, it is time for our winner, Belle, to have a spotlight dance with our very own Ian Gold!"

The lights dimmed, and Ian walked over, smiling. He put his hands on my waist, and held me close. "I knew you'd win," he whispered softly into my ear so that only I could hear. The music started to play, and Ian began to sing.

"_They say it's a man's world well, that cannot be denied. But what good's a man's world without a woman by his side. And so I will wait until that moment you decide that I'm your man and you're my girl, that I'm the sea and you're the pearl. It takes two, baby, it takes two. Doo doo - wop! A king ain't a king without the pow'r behind the throne. A prince is a pauper babe, without a chick to call his own. So please, darling, choose me I don't wanna rule alone. Tell me, I'm your king and you're my queen. That no one else can come between. It takes two, baby, it takes two. Don't you know Lancelot had Guinevere. Mrs. Claus has Old St. Nick. Romeo had Juliet. And Liz, well, she has her Dick. They say it takes two to tango, well, that tango's child's play. So take me to the dance floor and we'll twist the night away! Just like Frankie Avalon had his favorite Mouseketeer. I dream of a lover, babe, to say the things I long to hear. So come closer baby, oh and whisper in my ear. Tell me, you're my girl and I'm your boy. That you're my pride and I'm your joy. That I'm the sand and you're the tide. I'll be the groom if you'll be my bride. It takes two, baby, it takes two. It takes two, baby, it takes two!"_

. . .

"MRS. FRENCH!" bellowed Ruby as she burst through her best friend's front door.

Mrs. French sighed. That Ruby sure was a pest sometimes. Her migraine was starting to throb, and she put a hand wearily to her forehead. "Oh, Ruby, please take it down a few decibels. There is no need to shout."

"It's Belle!" she exclaimed as I sat down on the couch. She turned on the TV, and flipped to that horrid _David Nolan Show_ that she and Belle usually watched. "SHE'S ON TV!"

And there she was, smiling and looking happy, wrapped in Ian Gold's arms. "My baby's on TV?" cried Mrs. French. She began to jump up and down excitedly.

"She won the contest!" chirruped Ruby. "She tried out to be on the show, and she won!"

"Meet our newest member of _the David Nolan Show_!" announced David as he pulled Belle away from Ian. "Belle French! She will be making her official debut with her cast mates next week!"

"Wait, she disobeyed me, and went behind my back to try out?" shrieked Mrs. French.

"Uh oh," gulped Ruby.


	5. Chapter 5

5. Our Time Is Coming!

"OH MY GOD MOM!" I shouted as I walked upstairs. "I'M ON _THE DAVID NOLAN SHOW_! I MADE IT!"

When I saw mom's look on her face, my happiness began to fade. "You are in BIG trouble Belle Mae French!"

"Oh, mom!" I sighed.

"No, don't _oh mom_ me!" scolded my mother. "You deliberately disobeyed me Belle! I can't believe you did this!"

"But mom!" I cried. "I won!"

"I saw that," said mom sternly. "My daughter on the TV! Oh, goodness, what will the neighbors say?"

"They'll be happy to live next to a big TV star?" I asked with a small smile.

"Do you know anything about TV Belle?" asked my mother. "They'll build you up and then bring you crashing down! You'll need some fancy new clothes, and I doubt they'll come cheap. Plus, you'll need a manager!"

"You can be my manager," I replied.

"Belle," sighed mom as she placed the laundry basket on her hip. "Belle, I haven't left this house in… in years."

"Then isn't it time you did?" I asked, frustrated.

"Oh no, Belle!" mom cried as she put the laundry in piles. "I don't want to be seen like this! The neighbors haven't seen me since I was a size 10! Don't make me do it, Belle…"

"Mom, it's changing out there! You'll like it! People who are different, their time is coming!" I exclaimed. I began to sing to her. "Hey mama hey mama, look around, everybody's groovin' to a brand new sound. Hey mama hey mama, follow me. I know something's in you that you wanna set free. So let go, go, go of the past now. Say hello to the love in your heart! Yes, I know that the world's spinning fast now. You gotta get yourself a brand new start! Hey mama, welcome to the 60's! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! Oh mama, welcome to the 60's! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! Go mama, go, go, go! Hey mama, hey mama, have some fun!

"I haven't left this house since 1951!" moaned mom.

"Hey mama, hey mama, take a chance!" I begged.

"Oh Belle, it's been years since someone asked me to dance!" said mom with a frown.

"So let go, go, go of the past now. Say hello to the light in your eyes. Yes, I know that the world's spinning fast now, but you got to run the race to win the prize! Hey mama, welcome to the 60's! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! Oh mama, welcome to the 60's! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! Go mama, go, go, go!"

"Fine," sighed mom as she walked into her bedroom to change out of her house coat. "Come on, Belle. We're going to need to go shopping for your new outfit for your TV gig!"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I know this isn't really Hairspray, but I went in this direction anyway. I've been kind of lost on this story lately, so I had an idea and went with it. So here it is, and please do not be too cruel in the comments. I have a feeling this update isn't that great. Enjoy.

6. All Shook Up

"Tonight on the _David Nolan Show_, Elvis Presley has decided to stop in, and sing us a song!" announced David Nolan.

I watched as Ian Gold got on stage in his full Elvis regalia. It was uncanny how much he looked like the King. "Thank you David, thank you very much," said Ian as he winked and blew the camera a kiss. I melted inside as I stood in front of the stage with the rest of the cast, ready to dance. "This one is for one special pretty mama out there. You know who you are…"

The music began to play, and we all began to dance as Ian began to sing and swivel his hips. "Ah well ah bless my soul what's wrong with me? I'm itching like a man on a fuzzy tree. My friends say I'm actin' wild as a bug I'm in love, I'm all shook up. Mmm mmm mmm… Mmm mmm… Yeah, yeah, yeah. Ah well my hands are shaky and my knees are weak. I can't seem to stand on my own two feet. Who do you thank when you have such luck? I'm in love, I'm all shook up. Mmm mmm mmm… Mmm mmm… Yeah, yeah, yeah. Well, please don't ask me what's on my mind. I'm a little mixed up, but I'm feelin' fine. When I'm near that girl that I love best my heart beats so it scares me to death. She touched my hand what a chill I got. Her lips are like a volcano that's hot. I'm proud to say that she's my buttercup I'm in love, I'm all shook up. Mmm mmm mmm… Mmm mmm… Yeah, yeah, yeah. My tongue gets tied when I try to speak. My insides shake like a leaf on a tree. There's only one cure for this body of mine that's to have the girl that I love so fine. She touched my hand what a chill I got. Her lips are like a volcano that's hot. I'm proud to say that she's my buttercup I'm in love, I'm all shook up. Mmm mmm mmm… Mmm mmm… Yeah, yeah, yeah. Mmm mmm mmm… Mmm mmm… Yeah yeah I'm all shook up!"Everyone clapped as he ended with a wild gyration that made me and several other women in the room swoon. "For the pretty lady," he said in his best Elvis accent. He took off his white scarf and threw it to me. My face lit up, and I smiled at the camera, knowing to play it off right and to not make a fool of myself.

"Well, it looks like Elvis likes our newest member," smiled David. "We'll be right back after these messages!"

"AND CUT!" yelled someone off stage. The bell rang and I walked off to get something to drink. Being under those hot lights made me hot and thirsty.

As I was taking a drink from my paper cup by the water cooler, I saw Regina off to the side talking to David. I noticed that she looked very upset, and was red in the face. I hid behind the curtain, and listened to their conversation.

"Damn it, Nolan!" cried Regina angrily. "That damned Gold is falling for that fat piece of shit. Now, I told you, to break up him and Katherine would be the end of the show. Now, we don't want ratings to go down, now do we?"

"I doubt it will," smirked David. "They seem to have a thing going on… and besides, Katherine was never that into him. It was all an act!"

"An act that made this show!" growled Regina. "Now, the solution is quite simply. Kick the fat bitch off the show, and everything will be fine."

"You must not have been referring to Belle French," said David coldly. "That girl is the sweetest, most kind girl I have ever met. If anyone's a fat bitch, well… look no further than your own reflection in the mirror."

"I could have you fired for such insolence!" she hissed, enraged.

"Oh, come on," he replied frustratedly. "It's the _David Nolan Show_! You're going to fire me, the star of the show for which it is named after?"

"I'll get a poodle to do your job," smirked Regina. "Anyone can stand up there and do what you do, David. Either kick her off the show, or you can say goodbye to your career. Remember, you've got a wife and kid to support, and I'm sure you're not cut out for the average life of an American. Clipping coupons, saving, cutting back on luxuries…"

"Regina, please!" he begged. "Please, let her stay on the show!"

"What's it going to be, Nolan?" she asked loudly as she got in his face. "You want a job here, or do you want that beast of a girl dancing on TV?"

"WAIT!" I heard David exclaim. "I have an idea!"

"Oh, this better be good," sighed Regina impatiently.

"I know how we can have the best of both worlds," said David excitedly.

"And how is that even possible?" asked Regina, her patience running thin.

"We make her dance on Motormouth Maybelle's show on Negro day!" said David. "She'll be part of the show still, but she'll have to dance with Maybelle's crew."

"My God, that is the BEST idea," said Regina as she clapped her hands excitedly. "She'll be outcasted before the cameras even roll on her! This is a brilliant scheme, Nolan. Maybe I was wrong about you. Maybe you are as cruel as me."

My heart fell to the floor, shattering into a million pieces.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** So sorry for not updating! I was away on vacation, and before that had mega mega writer's block. I will credit Disney's The Princess and the Frog because I borrowed Tiana's name from there. Did not see the movie yet though, still curious to see it. But without further ado, enjoy!

7. Run And Tell That

"Have fun with those-"

"Please do not use that word, Regina," I said before she would spit out the derogatory word from her mouth. I stood in front of Motormouth Maybelle's studio, wondering how I was going to explain myself once I got inside.

"I'm glad to be rid of you," smirked the conniving Regina as she looked back at her coiffed hair in the rearview mirror of her car. "You were nothing but trouble. Have fun. I'm sure they'd love a girl like you."

I got out of the car, and shut the door behind me as she sped off before I could make my next move. I felt like crying, but instead, I held my head high, and walked through the doors of the studio through to the main stage.

I watched with huge eyes as Sydney Glass showed off his moves with the other members of the cast. I nervously scanned the room, and saw that the cameras weren't on yet. No one was manning the cameras, nor was there anyone setting things up in crew. I took my chance and walked right up to everyone.

"Hi guys!" I said with an enthusiastic smile. "I'm here for the Motormouth Maybelle show!"

The cast stopped dancing, and their jaws dropped. "Mmm mmm," said one girl as she shook her head. She wore a purple pleated skirt and a matching purple knit blouse. "You better go on outta here. This ain't no _David Nolan Show_."

"I know," I said quietly. "They kicked me off."

"Hold up," said Sydney as he walked over to me. "You're the new girl on the show. Yeah, I saw you on TV. She's cool. She's the one who's like us y'all. She ain't no cookie cutter like Katherine, all skinny and whitebread and all that. Nah, this one here is one of us."

"But she white!" pursed another girl who was wearing a blue skirt with a white blouse and a blue sweater to match.

"Jazz," said Sydney sharply. "You know you better watch it girl. I heard through the grapevine that when she auditioned, she said she was all for integration."

The cast members buzzed and chattered, staring at me curiously. "Well, I am!" I said proudly. "Honestly, I love Motormouth Maybelle's show! And to tell you the truth, it's a shame that they only air the show once a week. I wish every day was Negro Day!"

"Well good," chuckled Sydney as he began to turn up the music and started to dance. "Because Motormouth is my mother, and in our house, every day is negro day."

The cast chuckled, and Sydney began to sing. "I can't see why people look at me and only see the color of my face. And then there's those that try to help, God knows but always have to put me in my place. Now I won't ask you to be color blind 'cause if you pick the fruit, then girl, you're sure to find the blacker the berry, the sweeter the juice. I could say it ain't so, but darlin', what's the use? The darker the chocolate, the richer the taste and that's where it's at, now run and tell that. I can't see why people disagree each time I tell them what I know is true. And if you come and see the world I'm from I bet your heart is gonna feel it too. Yeah, I could lie but baby, let's be bold Vanilla can be nice but if the truth be told. The blacker the berry, the sweeter the juice, I could say it ain't so, but darlin', what's the use. The darker the chocolate, the richer the taste and that's where it's at, now run and tell that."

"Yeah brother!" said a young girl who came up to Sydney and hugged him.

"This here is my little sister, Tiana," said Sydney.

"Oh wow, you're Belle from the show! I know you!" exclaimed Tiana.

"She's dying to get on _the David Nolan Show_," said Sydney in a hushed voice. "We don't have the heart to tell her it will never happen. At least, not if that witch Regina is still there."

"Oh she will get on that show," I said determinately. "Times are changing, and who better to be on the show?"

"One can only hope," sighed Sydney.

"I'm gonna show 'em all!" said Tiana before she began to sing. "I'm tired of coverin' up all my pride... I've got a new way of movin' and I got my own voice! The people 'round here can barely pay their rent They're tryin' to make dollar out o' fifteen cent! But we got a spirit, money just can't buy It's deep as a river, it soars to the sky!"

"Man, you are really good," I said, smiling back at Tiana. "I promise, if there is a way, I will get you on that show."

"I can't see the reason it can't be the kinda world that where we all get our chance. The time is now and we can show them how to turn the music up and let's all dance. 'Cause all things are equal when it comes to love. Well, that ain't quite true 'cause when a push comes to shove. The blacker the berry, the sweeter the juice. I could say it ain't so, but darlin', what's the use? The darker the chocolate, the richer the taste. And that's where it's at, now run and tell that," sang Sydney as he and the other dancers danced around me, showing off their awesome moves.

"I'm really impressed," I said with a huge smile. "I'm happy to have this chance now to work with you guys! Really I am!"

"Good, 'cause technically, we're going to be the first station to ever have a white girl dance on a black TV show," grinned Sydney. "And oh are people going to start talking now."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** So sorry for not updating! I have had really bad writer's block, and have sort of lost interest in this story. I am sorry to those of you who love this story. I truly am. Here is the long awaited update! Enjoy!

8. I Know Where I've Been

"Well hello there!" cried Motormouth Maybelle as she walked onto the stage. She had a huge smile on her face as she walked over to me. "You must be the, and let me see if I can quote Regina on this now, "bitch who needs to go on that pathetic excuse of a show" that I run."

"Oh, ma'am," I said, eyes watering over due to the harsh words. "I am so so very sorry Regina had said that to you. She is such a terrible person for saying such things."

"You are very kind," said Maybelle. "Not many people are as nice as you regarding people like us… I'm curious to know what got Regina's ratted weave in a knot to send you here."

"She didn't like me getting too friendly with one of the dancers on the show," I said, gazing at the floor in embarrassment. "I mean, it was a stretch even to get on the show after I told her I was all for integration."

"You what?!" gasped Motormouth Maybelle. "Child, you are lucky that devil woman didn't do worse to you. You know that if you support African American rights, you'll be isolated from everyone around you? Do you know what you are getting yourself into, child?"

"I don't care," I said firmly. "I don't want to live in a separate world. I want to live in a world of equality."

"Then I guess this means you are going to march with us," said Sydney as he walked by and gave his mother a hug.

"I would love to march with you guys," I replied.

"You know," sighed Maybelle wearily. "I've been doing this show for several years now, and I honestly don't have the heart to tell the others the truth but… This may be the last year for the Motormouth Maybelle show and Negro Day. Regina's been threatening to cancel us for as long as we've been on the air, and now… Well, she just might get her way."

"She can't!" I cried. "There has to be someone higher up to prevent something like this from happening!"

"All the higher ups are white," said Sydney. "And even if they were black, Regina's got them all by the balls. They are so scared of her, they'd never listen to a word we say."

"So, we are taking our protest to the people," said Maybelle. "Tomorrow evening, just like Dr. Martin Luther King Jr., we will peacefully march in protest of this station."

"I'll be there to support you guys," I said, looking into Maybelle's eyes.

"You do know that if you do, you will never work on TV ever again right?"

I nodded. I knew what the consequences were, but I also knew that the cause was much more worthy than my dream of being on television.

. . .

"Belle!" cried Ian Gold as I walked past the studio of _the David Nolan Show_. "Wait up!"

I slowed down, and turned to see Ian jog up towards me. "Hi," I said quietly.

"I heard that you're no longer one of us," he said, his face awash in mixed emotions of sad and confused. "What happened? No one will tell me anything."

"I'm on Motormouth Maybelle's show," I said, nervously wringing my hands. "Regina transferred me."

"But why?"

"Look," I sighed. "I can't explain. It just didn't work out. So, if you will excuse me, I have a rally to get ready for tonight."

"A rally? What rally?"

"They are taking Maybelle's show off the air," I said. "And we are protesting the station."

"You aren't serious are you?" scoffed Ian Gold. "You know what will happen right? White supremacists will find you and set your house on fire. Is that what you want?"

"What I want is for Maybelle not to lose her show!" I shouted angrily. "I love her show, and the cast, and it's not right what Regina is doing!"

"I know you have this need to fight for lost causes-" began Ian.

"You know what," I said, shaking my head in disbelief. "You are not the guy I thought you were. I thought you of all people would support me in this. I'm glad Regina kicked me off of _the David Nolan Show_. It was the only way I could see you for what you really are, an ass!"

I walked angrily away, and headed home, slamming the door behind me.

I met Motormouth and the other cast members and protesters at the station, and took one of the signs that a protestor had handed me.

"You know there is no turning back now," said Maybelle as she took up a sign.

"I know," I said softly.

Maybelle shook her head, as if she was still in disbelief that I was doing something like this, and began to sing as we marched up the street. "There's a light in the darkness though the night is black as my skin. There's a light burning bright showing me the way. But I know where I've been… There's a cry in the distance. It's a voice that comes from deep within. There's a cry asking why. I pray the answer's up ahead, yeah, 'cause i know where I've been. There's a road we've been travelin' lost so many on the way. But the riches will be plenty worth the price, the price we had to pay. There's a dream in the future, there's a struggle that we have yet to win. And there's pride in my heart 'cause I know where I'm going. Yes I do! And i know where I've been. Yeah. There's a road we must travel, there's a promise we must make. But the riches will be plenty worth the risk and chances that we take. There's a dream in the future, there's a struggle that we have yet to win. Use that pride in our hearts to lift us up until tomorrow 'cause just to sit still would be a sin. Lord knows I know where I've been… Oh and when we win, I'll give thanks to my God 'cause I know where I've been!"


End file.
